Stay
by All Is Ever Dark
Summary: [Traduction]. Le mariage est une chose douce-amère.


**Stay**

 **Auteur : Aomine**

 _ndt: toujours pas beaucoup de temps, mais il faut vraiment que j'envoie les liens à l'auteure, donc je publie en coup de vent la dernière fic d'Aomine avant de retourner bosser. Bonne lecture ! (PS : Takkaori, cette fic est plus ou moins pour toi, parce que je ne pensais pas la traduire en réalisant que c'était du KagaKuro, mais... Puisque tu adores ce couple, j'ai pensé que ça pourrait être amusant de voir ta réaction)_

* * *

Ses genoux s'enfoncèrent dans le sol carrelé – ses mains qui agrippaient auparavant le bord de céramique tombées au sol alors qu'il laissait sa joue reposer contre le siège de toilettes. L'odeur proprement nauséabonde provenant de l'intérieur de la cuvette était oubliée sous une fine pellicule de sueur et de larmes.

« Tetsuya, laisse-moi aller te chercher un peu d'eau. » Intervint la calme et apaisante voix de Kagami tandis qu'il repoussait les cheveux collés au front de Kuroko.

« Non, ne le fais pas s'il te plaît. » supplia-t-il d'une voix éteinte, usant de ses forces restantes pour se retourner et attraper le t-shirt de l'homme aux cheveux rouges. Leurs regards se croisèrent, leurs pensées se figeant le temps d'un instant. Des larmes coulèrent le long du visage de Kuroko d'une façon qui montrait qu'il ne pleurait pas _vraiment_ , mais le tableau qu'il présentait obligea Kagami à obéir à sa requête.

Kagami sourit avec gentillesse à son mari, s'agenouillant en face de lui avant de prendre son corps fatigué dans ses bras. Kuroko s'effondra presque contre le torse de Kagami, appréciant la sensation fraîche des carreaux de la salle de bain contre ses jambes nues. Son corps était rougi et tout ce qui était froid le soulageait quelque peu.

« Tu devrais te préparer pour aller au travail. » suggéra-t-il alors, Kagami le balançant doucement d'avant en arrière. Le pompier secoua la tête.

« Je dirai encore que je suis malade. » dit-il, embrassant occasionnellement la tête de Kuroko et continuant de masser son torse et son estomac.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça. » marmonna Kuroko, commençant lentement à s'assoupir. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse se reposer, son corps se contracta et il se jeta vers la cuvette des toilettes, vomissant le reste de son dîner du soir précédent. Kagami tressaillit de douleur, frottant et tapotant le dos de Kuroko, utilisant son autre main pour écarter les mèches bleues. Kuroko avait expulsé au moins la moitié de son repas en l'espace des vingt dernières minutes, et il pensait vraiment ne pas pouvoir continuer à supporter ces nausées matinales. Il était normal d'être malade pendant une grossesse, mais avec la stature de Kuroko, elles étaient réellement difficiles à gérer.

« Shh… » apaisa Kagami pendant que son mari crachait toute substance non-désirée hors de sa bouche.

« Je ne veux plus faire ça. » geint Kuroko, tendant le bras pour tirer la chasse d'eau.

« Ne dis pas ça », murmura l'homme aux cheveux rouges, retirant son haut. Il reprit Kuroko contre son torse, utilisant son t-shirt pour essuyer les larmes et la sueur du visage de Kuroko. « Tu n'as plus que quelques mois à tenir. Quand le bébé sera né, ça en vaudra le coup – _fais-moi confiance_. » Assura-t-il, souriant tendrement.

Kuroko ne répondit pas, le son sifflant des toilettes seul audible. Kagami n'était pas certain de ce qui n'allait pas puisqu'il ne pouvait voir le visage de l'Ombre dans la position où il était, mais il comprit à la seconde où il sentit le plus petit trembler contre lui. Des reniflements, et peu après d'incontrôlables sanglots, s'échappèrent de Kuroko, l'inquiétant profondément.

« Hey, hey… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » questionna Kagami, se tordant pour faire face à Kuroko, « Tout va bien, je suis là. »

« C'est justement le problème ! Tu ne devrais _pas_ être là ! » se plaignit l'Ombre, s'écartant du toucher de Kagami. C'était un faible mouvement, qui permit seulement à Kagami de le rapprocher plus près encore, « Arrête d'être si gentil avec moi… Je pense que je devrai juste partir. »

« Et après ? Retourner vers Aomine ? Il ne t'aime pas, et ne t'aimeras jamais comme moi ! » gronda Kagami, attrapant les poignets de Kuroko quand le susnommé tenta de cacher son visage, exposant d'autant plus sa honte.

« Peux-tu vraiment aimer – aimer _hic_ quelqu'un qui n'est pas _hic_ tien ? » demanda Kuroko, parvenant difficilement à rendre ses mots intelligibles.

« Qui est ton mari, huh ? Qui ? » rétorqua Kagami d'un ton dur. Kuroko voulut répondre, mais ses pleurs étouffaient ses mots.

« T…oi… » balbutia inaudiblement l'Ombre. La prise de Kagami sur les poignets de Kuroko se resserra.

« _Qui est ton mari_? » demanda une fois de plus l'homme aux cheveux rouges, accentuant comme un avertissement ces quatre mots.

« Toi ! » cria presque Kuroko, recommençant à sangloter juste après.

« Exactement. _Je_ suis ton mari. Pas lui personne d'autre – _moi_. Et la mort sera la _seule_ chose qui nous séparera – ne l'oublie jamais. » murmura Kagami, laissant sa prise glisser pour prendre dans ses bras le corps tremblant. Kuroko essuya les larmes qui tâchaient ses joues, un sentiment nauséeux le prendre à la gorge.

« Ne me hais-tu pas ? » demanda l'Ombre, n'osant pas regarder le visage de Kagami.

« Quand nous nous sommes mariés, je t'ai dit que je t'aimais. Et crois-moi, si quoi que ce soit avait changé, je te l'aurai dit. Rien n'a changé. _Rien_. » assura Kagami, étreignant fermement Kuroko.

Kuroko émit un aura d'insatisfaction. Une si épaisse que même le dense Kagami put la sentir, provoquant finalement une réaction « Très bien ? Tu veux l'entendre ? Je vais te le dire. Nous sommes mariés depuis six mois et en ce laps de temps je t'ai perdu une fois. Je n'étais pas énervé que tu sois à nouveau allé avec _lui_ cette nuit-là, mais j'admets avoir été agacé. Parce que cette nuit que tu as passée avec _lui_ signifiait que tu ne m'aimais pas _moi_ à ce moment précis. Et ça m'a _tué_ , Tetsuya. _Vraiment_. Et je meurs de savoir que ce bébé en toi – n'est pas le _mien_ , mais le _sien._ »

« Pourquoi es-tu toujours là alors ? » balbutia Kuroko, passant ses bras autour du torse de Kagami. « Comment est-ce même possible à présent ? »

« Parce que quand je te regarde, je tombe de nouveau amoureux de toi comme si c'était la première fois. » Kagami plaça la paume de ses mains sur les joues de Kuroko, faisant en sorte que leurs regards se croisent, « Je sais qu' _il_ était ton premier amour et que le premier dure toujours, mais c'est _moi_ que tu as épousé. »

Kagami pressa alors ses lèvres contre celles de l'Ombre tremblante, ne se souciant pas du fait que Kuroko vienne juste de vomir une bonne partie de son dîner. Ils s'écartèrent bientôt, les joues de Kuroko soudainement rougissantes. Son cœur souffrait de la gentillesse montrée par Kagami, car il savait qu'il n'en méritait pas la moindre parcelle.

« Je ne peux pas te regarder sans me sentir honteux. » chuchota durement Kuroko secouant la tête comme pour rejeter le précédent baiser.

« Il n'y a rien dont tu doives avoir honte, mais tu dois vraiment te reprendre. Tu n'en es qu'à quelques semaines, mais bientôt tu auras de plus grandes responsabilités. »

Kuroko regarda Kagami d'un air inquiet et laissant transparaître à quel point il se sentait impuissant, et prêt à tout abandonner. Kagami sentait que Kuroko voulait l'abandonner aussi, comme s'il pensait que ça lui enlèverait un gros poids des épaules. N'importe quelle personne rationnelle avec un début de carrière prospère agréerait pour dire qu'avoir une famille, particulièrement avec un enfant qui n'était pas le leur, était une mauvaise chose, mais Kagami n'était pas comme ça. Et il espérait ne jamais l'être.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, je serai toujours là pour toi. » assura Kagami, embrassant la tempe de son mari. « Alors Kuroko, je t'en prie… Ne pars pas. »

* * *

Nda : PARDON LE BEBE DEVAIT ETRE CELUI D'AOMINE


End file.
